This invention is related to a speech recongnition system in which the degree of similarity between the feature pattern of the speech to be recognized and the feature patterns of a number of speech types initially recorded are calculated and speech recognition is adjudged.
In a conventional speech recognition system, the degree of similarity between speech patterns is calculated by comparing the feature pattern of the speech to be recognized and the feature patterns of a number of prerecorded speech types, calculating the various degrees of similarities, and then the prerecorded feature patterns with the greatest degree of similarity are designated as the recognition result. In this type of speech recognition system, similarities are calculated over all of the prerecorded feature pattern frames those of the feature pattern of the speech that is recognized and the frames of the not-so-similar prerecorded feature patterns. These systems therefore had the disadvantages of excessive wasteful calculations, poor recognition efficiency, and long processing time.